The Medjai and the American
by snapeygirl
Summary: Ardeth finds love in the most unexpected place. Rating for later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

The Medjai and the American

Chapter 1 In the Desert

Ardeth Bay looked around his tent. Surrounding him were his most prized possessions.

His weapons. Two scimitars, four throwing knives, and two pistols.

He couldn't help but think that something vital was missing. Some missing part of his heart that could explain the melancoly he felt ever since leaving Ahm Shere. Seeing his friends, Rick and Evelyn O'Connell's happiness and contentment had showed him what was missing from his life. Also witnessing their happiness with their 8 year old son, Alex, made him wish for something similar.

He didn't have a son and he didn't have that special someone, a wife. Someone who could be that special confidant and friend in whom he could share his hopes and dreams. Someone who he could love and be loved by despite all his flaws. And he had many.

Deciding that he'd wallowed in self-pity enough for one day, he turned and headed for the entrance of his tent. He thought that maybe he would go riding. Riding always cleared his thoughts.

He'd only made it half-way when he was intercepted by his second in command Rashid.

"My Lord, the reports are in and awaiting your perusal. Also, you have a letter just arrived for you." Rashid said, handing the envelope to Ardeth. Watching his face when he saw the handwriting on the front.

It was from his friends, the O'Connells.

"Thank you, Rashid. I believe that the reports can wait until later. Or if not," Ardeth amended, seeing the look on Rashid's face, "you can read them and then report to me on the contents." With that said, Ardeth stepped around him and saddled his horse.

"I'm going to the oasis. I do't want to be disturbed. I have some thinking I need to do." After giving the order, he wheeled his horse around and galloped off.

xxxxxxx

At the oasis, Ardeth let his horse get water and tied him up loosely so that he could graze and drink.

Siotting under a tree, Ardeth took out the letter he'd recieved. It read:

_**Dear Ardeth,**_

_**Hoping everything's okay with you and the Medjai. Hoping no one's tried resurrecting our friend Imhotep.**_

_**Contacting you because we wanted you to know that Evy just had a baby, and we wondered if you can come to London. We were wanting you to be the baby's godfather.**_

_**Alex says hi and is currently wondering if he could learn more about the Medjai and if you could teach him how to use a scimitar. Like the one you have and use frequently. (Alex's words, not mine. Except for the last part.)**_

_**Hoping to see you, your friend,**_

_**Rick O'Connell.**_

A new baby. Wow, to think that the last time he'd seen them was 10 months ago at Ahm Shere. He wondered if the baby was a girl or a boy.

Did he want to go to London again? Did he want to surround himself with what he was lamenting earlier? Only one answer came to him.

Yes. He did want to go to London to see his friends. Eventhough he would be full of envy when he'd see them, but he didn't care. Not anymore. That said, he got on his horse again and rode back home. He had some packing to do.

xxxxxxx

"No! You cannot go to London again. We need you too much. What if something happened to you?" Rashid paced, not happy that his chieftain would choose to leave his people.

"Rashid, I have made my decision. I will go to London. I want you to take command while I'm gone." Ardeth's words held a sense of finality. His tone brooked no argument.

Rashid, having been given orders, knew when he was dismissed. Leaving the tent, he went ot the tent of the Elders to tell them that Ardeth will be leaving soon. _'They are not going to be happy.'_ he thought to himself.

In Ardeth's tent, he finished packing, and he made a list of all he had with him, checking if he had missed anything. Few changes of clothes, 1 scimitar, and 2 throwing knives. Happy that he hadn't forgotten anything, he left.


	2. Author's Note

Author's Note

I'm sorry for not updating recently, but I have had difficulty with my computers crashing and big major WRITERS BLOCK!!

Letting everybody know that updates are in the process of being delivered from my brain.

Thank you guys for being so patient!

Love Always (to my faithful readers)

Snapeygirl


End file.
